After Midnight
by LiveInLove1804
Summary: bella is a slayer. heck, the best damn slayer anyone knew. killing vampires was her job, when she wasnt in school of course. it wasnt just to rid vampires of the world it was a hobby. what stopped her, however, was Edward cullen. please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

A/N – disclaimer, I do not own any of the twilight books or the characters within this fanfiction it all belongs to Stephanie Meyer. Only characters that belong to me is Brent:) so far..

* * *

**After Midnight**

Bella wasn't your ordinary girl, no. She was your average teenager by day, but by night she was a vampire hunter. She recently lived in phoenix Arizona, but moved to a small town called forks when her boss told her that vampires were residing there. What will happen when she meets a coven of vampires she is destined to kill?

* * *

I could hear my alarm clock in the background.

Damn fucking noise. I fucking hate that buzzer especially in the morning on a weekend.

Turning off the alarm, I googly looked up at the sun shining in through the window.

I hate mornings. I was mostly awake during the night time, hunting vampires, that's what I did, I tracked and killed vampires, being known as one of the best vampire hunters in the world.

Groaning, I fell back on the bed pulling the blankets over my head, tuning out the noise of the birds singing their tune.

I wasn't just called one of the best vampire hunters in the world. I had something that no one else as a vampire hunter had, I had this special power that no one else could explain. Vampires could usually get a sense when a vampire hunter is around. They just new and some vampires could even read minds.

Well I had this power to shield any of the vampires supernatural power, so no vampire could tell that I was sneaking up on them, that was my advantage, plus they couldn't read my mind.

I was peacefully falling back to sleep, when a small figure came looming over me throwing the blankets of of my small stature.

''BELLA'', the voice bellowed, shaking me.

I mentally flipped her off, and ignored her attempts to try to wake me up.

''Bella- your boyfriends here'', she said giving up and walking back to the entrance of my bedroom door. Now that got my attention, no matter how many times I try to tell her that he wasn't my boyfriend she never got that. Shes such a vegetable.

''**For the last time woman**, hes not my** God damn boyfriend**'', I said throwing the rest of the blankets off of me and jumping out of bed. ''Tell him ill be down in a minute'', I said slamming the door in her face.

''Sure, whatever'', she replied as I heard her making her way down the stairs.

I grabbed the first thing I set my eyes on in my dresser and ran into my bathroom, quickly brushing my teeth and throwing my cloths on.

My outfit consisted of plain short shorts and a purple tank-top. Casual enough when you lived in Phoenix Arizona.

Bounding down the stairs and running into the warm embrace of my best friend.''Brent!'', I exclaimed giving him a huge hug.''your back!''.

''Ouch'', he said sucking in a breath as he looked like he was in extreme pain, well duh he was in a sling.

''Omg- are you okay'', I said as I pulled away making sure i didn't hurt him. He had just got back from his trip from the other side of Arizona,from a vampire attack on a few teenagers. He was one of the best vampire hunters I knew, he was the one that helped me become a vampire hunter in the first place. But even the best don't come back unharmed.

''Bad encounter. Vampire grabbed my hand as I stabbed him in the heart'' he said shrugging it off.''hes dead though, I killed him''.

''That's what I'm talking about'', I said giving him a high five.

Grabbing my flip flops and grabbing his hand I pulled both him and I into the morning hot air of Arizona.

I loved Phoenix, I loved the sun and its blistering heat. I loved the vigorous and sprawling city.

''So whats new?'', I asked as we made our way towards the park were we always go to just be alone.

''Oh you know, the usual. Killing some vampires, getting mauled once in a while'', he said holding up his arm with a smirk as he looked a side way glance at me.

''Other than that, life, home. Certain people''. I said raising an eyebrow knowing about his relationship with his girlfriends or ex. Im not really sure at the moment. The last girlfriend you could say, can get a teensy little bit jealous if you know what I mean. Well, me being Brents girlfriend.. woah.. let me rephrase that. Best friend that's a girl, tends to get his girlfriends a little jealous. We just happen to spend time together as best friends

''You know, same old, same old. What about you?'' he said glancing side ways at me then turning to look back at the road as we crossed the streets coming to the perimeter of the park.

''Yea, the usual''.

''Hmm'', he exclaimed as we came to the swing set and I took a seat with him taking the one beside me. I knew something was up, he was never this quite, we were best friends for crying out load, we talked about everything, no strings attached.

''Spit it out'', I said, reaching a stop on the swing set my toes digging into the cold sand.

''Well it sucks cause i cant go-''he broke down into a whisper,''You know vampire hunting. And I was planning on going to Forks Washington'' he said, before I cut him off- like I always do.

''Forks Washington, where my Charlie lives?'' Charlie was my dad. Renee divorced him when i was baby. He never really got over the divorce. I called him charlie, although I wasn't allowed to call him that to his face.

''Yea, that's the one. Anyways, there was a coven residing there and I was supposed to, you know check it out-''

''meaning im supposed to go over there, since you out of umm...commission'', I said looking down at his arm not sure how to describe how he cant be able to vampire hunt now, well for a couple of weeks.

''No, It could be dangerous for you to go alone'', he said his voice content.

''Dangerous? Whose the one who taught me to be a vampire hunter. They don't just call us the best vampire hunters.''I said in astonishment, ive never been seriously injured when i was out there.''Dont be ridiculous. You know I can handle things on my own'', I finished.

''Yaa, but-''

''Dont be stupid.''I cut him off. ''My dad lives there so i can just pretend to be some normal teenager and then go for the kill and run like hell, back here. Its perfect''.

''Are you sure'' he said questioning me. Most people would mistake me as one of those uncoordinated bimbos, but if im totally content and focused, I can win without a fight. Im just that good.

''Positive'', I said returning my gaze back to the ground as I swirled my feet around in the sand.

I dont know what his intentions are, he knows I can handle a vampire on my own, anytime.

''Why is it such a big deal'', i said confusion withered in my eyes. I stopped swinging now.

''Nothing, its just usually we go together when we go vampire hunting. Im just afraid you''ll get hurt, you know and I wont be there to pretect you'', he said as he shuttered. He wasn't swinging either. His legs were spread apart with his elbows resting on his knees, like he was thinking about something.

''Brent'', I groaned, grabbing his hands to face me, ''Whats your problem, i've hardly ever gotten hurt, besides these are vampires were talking about, I got the upper hand'', I said.

''You know theirs other people I can ask''. Did I forget to mention that Brent was the leader of the whole committee and what he says go, well except for me in some cases.

''No'', I said out flatly,''Me, as I said before, i got the upper hand, end of discussion''. I said wailing my hands in emphasis as I compromised with him.

I never go down without a fight.

When he didn't say anything, I got up from the swing and stood in front of him, moving his hands away from his knees that he placed there again and turning his face so he was looking directly at me.

''Ok?''.

''Fine! Whatever'', he said in exasperation.

''yeah, now your talking some sense. Lets go celebrate'', I said pulling him up by his arm and dragging him out of the swing and towards his house. When I mean celebrate, i usually mean going to kill some vampires, well not right away, its easier to hunt during nightfall, because vampires tended to stay away from sunlight not because they burned or anything.

**Flashback**

''Come on Brent, just kill it, who cares'' I whimpered, pulling at Brents arm as he had a vampires shirt by the collar. We were in his backyard, the sun just about to rise over the horizon.

''Bella, haven't you ever wanted to see a vampire burn in the sunlight, to see what really happens?'', he questioned, swatting my hand away with a good grip on the vampires collar while the others had hold of his arm.

''But hes only a kid'', I said in disbelief that he would go over the edge and do something as crazy as this.

''Bella, whats wrong with you'', he said anger evident in his voice, looking at me with squinting eyes, seeing as if i was talking sanely.''these things, whatever you call them are blood fucking suckers, they deserve to die. There ruthless creatures who don't care about anything else but themselves and drinking blood from helpless girls, or any people for that matter'', he continued.''the point is, how can you be sticking up for this vampire, you should know that, you were or almost in one of those situation''. He finished looking into the vampires face with pure hatred and anger rising, you could see it, no doubt.

''But this is barbaric'', I said.''just kill them without having to go through ..through something as so painful''.

''What the fuck is wrong with you, don't you think its barbaric to drink from a helpless innocent girl they practically kill to feed themselves''. He said his tone rising at my stupidity.

''How old are you?'' I said turning my attention to the boy who looked to be fourteen. His air was all disarray and there was, what appeared to be dirt smothered all over his clothing. I would probably describe this kid as a punk pretending to be a teen in a teens body.

''Shut the fuck up, you hoe'', he said spitting those words out, struggling to get free from the boys embrace.

''you see. You actually sticking up for this bloodsucker''.

''why you little shit'', I said running up to the vampire about to pound the shit out of him until Brent gabbed me around the waist and swung me around.

''See?'' he said holding me back to calm me down. I tended to overreact when someone gets on my bad side.

''Whatever'', I said crossing my arms, just as the sun peeked over the horizon, and the light hit my skin making it go all warm and changing the tint of my hair to a hint of red like it always does directly in the sun.

''Kay, listen to me boys. Bring him out of the shade, then at last minute let go. You never know what might happen'' he instructed.

''Got it'', they both said as the brought the vampire out of the light, as it was struggling to get free while snarling and growling in a rather animalistic way.

At first nothing, as his already white pale skin had the light shined on its surface when suddenly his skin literally sparkled, like thousands of tiny diamonds were embedded in the surface.

We were utterly astonished expecting him to go up in flames, like the myths explained. But this, this was out of the ordinary, utterly unremarkable. We were simply shocked as we stood there, eyes popping out of our sockets. We didn't even realize the vampire straighten his composure and pounce.

Well me for the matter. He took me to the ground his teeth snapping open and shut as I struggled to keep him away from my neck, as the others tried to grab hold of him and Brent went to to grab the stake that laid across an the other side of the lawn.

He was mere centimetres away. I wasn't strong enough, this wasn't something I new how to control, as his teeth grazed my skin.

Usually, well never had a vampire this near my neck before. My arms were starting to feel like spaghetti as I struggled to keep composure. Sweat was already forming at the top of my brow with all the strength I had to use to just keep him away.

I could feel blood drop dripping onto my face. What the fuck? And then, something sharp grazed near my stomach. The vampire was now coughing up blood as he pulled away from me looking down at his chest. Confused, I removed my eyes from his face and trailed down to where there was now a wooded stake now plunged into his heart. The end of the blunt stake sticking out of his chest a mere centimeters away from my chest.

His face held shock and confusion, it was difficult to watch considering he was in the body of a kid.

Seeing this all to well, I saw his face turn into something not so great to watch. His face turned all purple as the life force of him was slowly trickling away, the veins popping out, then nothing. He was still now, no wrestling no struggling he was silent, dead.

I felt the weight being lifted of me and someone grabbing my arms and pulling me up so I was now in the arms or someone, someone warm.

My hands were around Brents neck as I opened my eyes, and he had his arms at the middle of my back and the other under my knees as he brought me inside the house, watching my face as he did so.. The cool air conditioning kicking in as the boys closed the doors behind them.

''Are you okay, your not hurt or anything?'' He asked looking soberly in my eyes.''Im so sorry, your right that was really stupid. We shouldn't have tried that. We should've had a back up planned'', he said sadness filling his voice. His eyes earnest.

''Yea, your right'', I replied smacking on him on the top of his head, as he dropped me to the floor, doing so.

**end flashback**

* * *

**Okay, so if you have read my story before than you know that i never had this chapter up. Well i have been currently been making my chapters longer and better and i just thought it would be better to know the relationship between her and Brent. ( and well it was longer and a better starter for this story in my opinion) **

**It is not a fanfic about Bella and Brent, they are best friends and i assure you that there will be stuff about Bella and Edwards relationship throughout the story.**

**I dont want to give stuff away.**

**So keep reading and enjoy the chapters that are officially a lot longer than before**

**Talk about 2,889 as the first chapter instead of 745. (if your confused the first chapter no longer exist anymore instead this one has been posted)**

**Please review and tell me what you think...**

**thanxs**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- Disclaimer- Do not own the Twilight Saga all belongs to the famous author of the big franchise, Stephenie Meyer.**

**Only characters that belong to me so far is Brent and his mom Linda (although she wont be in the story shes only mentioned a little bit)**

**anyways chapter 2 is up- Enjoy :)**

**

* * *

**

**After Midnight**

**Chapter 2**

It was nightfall by now. I had already spent the day thinking of reasons why I had to go to to charlies. My final answer was that I had 'broken up with my bf' and that I needed alone time. And that the best place for me to do that was to spend some quality time with Charlie. She well, totally fell for it. Either she was really eager to have me out of the house so she can have time alone with Phil, her husband. Or she just didn't care.

I had no clue what Brent did for the rest of the day. All I know is that I had called him on his cell telling him to meet me near the alley where we had first met each other when we were younger. My hunting outfit consisted of a black denim skinny jeans, a black tank top and special steal toe boots that I gotta say looked hot on me. It had buckles and everything and had a holster that I stored silver knives. On my left shoulder, there situated, was a belt rapped around my arm that held the holy water dipped stakes and I had specially carved in my initials. So that any vampires who found said vampire, with my stake, they would know it was the the famous B.S. Or they could mistake it for B.S as in Bullshit, but whatever, either way i still kick ass, they don't call me the best for nothing.

My hair was up in a ponytail considering it gets really intense when your only feet away from a real vampire and resting on my neck was the silver chain that Brent had gotten me on my birthday that protects any vampire from biting me there. Well its not like it will stop them, it ll only hurt a little bit, but still i loved it anyways. It had a heart shaped charm with a key dangling of the end, it was real silver, it was the best present Brent ever got me.

It might seem a little frightening to be walking around in the middle of the night in the city alone, but after you've been doing this awhile you tend to get used to it.

I loved the city with all the street lights brightly lit, cars honking at each other. City punks who think its funny to cause mischief and graffiti the walls. All this was in my favorite city.

I could see a dark silhouette perched against the wall. The figure had on black cloths as well with a black hoodie pulled over his head. The light from the street, I could clearly tell that it was Brent.

Upon walking in his direction he noticed me and closed the distance between us in a single stride.

''Ready?'' he said pulling of the hood as he faced me, his face turning hungrily for the hunt.''The usual?''. Meaning the usual routine, as in we stake out vampires in the city alleys as opposed to actually going out there and really looking for a vampire.

We looked through a couple of alley ways only to find nothing till we hit something promising.

''Looking for me?'', a thick voice said.''I know what you are, Ive heard of you people hanging out around here''. He said with am angelic expressionless tone. He didn't even turn to face us as we came to a stop in front of the alleyway between the two buildings.

Even in the shadows, I saw the gleam of sharp teeth when the vampire slightly opened mouth- flashing his fangs. Showing off. Brent didn't seem impressed.

''Lets just get this over with'', Brent said leaning over and whispering in my ear as he took out one of his stakes from the holder on his belt covered by his jacket.

''its no use, you know. Vampires have superb hearing.'', He said obviously over hearing what Brent had previously said.

''Like we didn't already know that'', Brent laughed as we made our way towards him.

The vampire shrugged and leaned against the wall, arms folded.

As we stood only a meter away from the vampire the tension straining the air, Brent lunged at the last possible second. But the vampire was to quick. As if already knowing that Brents arm was slightly hurt, grabbed it and twisted it causing Brent to double over and crumble to the ground in pain.

The vampire left him and came towards me. The stake in his hand. Even though a stake could kill a vampire it could still kill a human as well.

From behind the vampire I heard Brent say in outright horror,''Oh shit''. The vampire was now twirling the stake a menacing smile intact to his lips his fangs protruding out extended and impossibly sharp. He closed the distance between us about a a meter far away, me, although, was as ready as ever. A stake in my hand with a mocking smile, this was my game. Finding my wits and when to lunge at the right time, I made my decision. I lunged, my right arm extended the stake pointing down. It nearly caught him by surprise as it grazed the side of his shoulder when he moved to fast for me to make out. The next second he had the stake out of my hands and threw it off into the street. Struggling to get my knife out of the holster of my boot, he grabbed my arm that now held the knife that I successfully retrieved and held in the air. Practically stopping the flow of circulation of blood through my arm as he gripped it with impossible strength, he stared intently into my eyes. I knew what he was doing and for everyone I knew it worked, even on me.

_Drop the knife, _he said in my head as the knife dropped to the concrete floor without my intention of doing so.

_Stop struggling. _I practically went limp as he let go of my arm and helped support me.

_Now move your hair to the side._

Doing so he brought his face to my neck breaking eye contact. I was to much of in shock that i didn't move an inch as he closed the distance sniffing my neck. He then ripped the silver necklace swearing as he so as i smelled the burnt flesh. Then, only to soon, felt the incision of his teeth in my neck slowly taking the blood away from me as if savoring the taste, or just mocking me.

Then suddenly he went rigid as if noticing something was wrong and pulled away to look behind him. Still closing my eyes I noticed that his hands left my side and that I no longer felt the presence of him near me. Hearing the grunt of someone in pain, I opened my eyes to see the vampire laying motionless on the ground a knife placed into the space between his heart and shoulder, clearly dead, with Brent standing over him clutching his injured his hand.

''Huh, this seems familiar, like de ja vu?''I asked a smile slowly making its way to my lips.

''yea'' he said his tone expressionless, still clutching his arm in pain.

''omg, are you okay", I said as I stepped over the vampire and placed delicate fingers on his arms.

''yea, im fine. You?'', he said as I covered my neck with my hair. My cloths were now drenched in sweat.

"No." I said sounding innocent.

''good, cause im beat lets go home. i had enough for one day'', he said grabbing the knife out of its back and placing it back in its holster cleaning it before as well.

''How old do you think that vampire was?'', I asked as we made our across the street in the direction of his house

''I don't know maybe a hundred. You seemed to be under his hypnotism..tsk..tsk.'' he said clicking his tongue.

''What, I had no choice. Like you said he was old, I couldn't help it''. I said defending myself. As a vampire hunter we couldn't, could not look into those bloodthirsty eyes, at all cost. To bad I broke that rule tonight.

''Jeez.. im kidding. I understand, he didn't hurt you or anything'', he said concerned filling his eyes as he looked me over.

Covering my neck with my hair I said,''no-no im fine''.

''Good cause anything could have happened in that split second'', he said as he turned back to face the road.

''Right'', I said as I removed my hand from neck and placed them in my pocket. Lying wasn't my best quality but I wanted to do something on my own for once and not have Brent always there babysit me. I mean once in a while like today im grateful that he saved my life, but ill never learn how to do things on my own if hes always there to protect me. And this was something I wanted. I was going to forks even if he said no.

''Oh deary, again?'', I heard brents mother say as we got in through the door. Me holding the door open for him.

''Yea, yea, ill be more careful next time'', he said rolling his eyes as he clutched his injured arm.''Save it for someone who cares'', he said walking past her and up the stairs leading to his bedroom.

''um.. sorry '' I said as I pressed my lips together not sure what to say.''ill just go get him some ice''. I said heading over to the kitchen.

Knowing my way through their house like the back of my head, I took some ice out of the fridge. Grabbing the ice and closing the freezer, I was startled to see brents mother standing behind.

''oh- im sorry, i didn't know you would get a scare'', she said as I dropped the ice and was now clutching my heart.

''no no my heart nearly flew out of my stomach. It could have been a vampire for all I know, but its nothing, im fine'', i said sarcastically, retrieving the ice pack from the floor.

''i just want to say that this vampire hunting thing.. well it just has to stop. I never know what is going to happen and he comes home with an injured arm.''she started.''its just that i don't want him to end up like his father'', she said sadness in her voice as she pulled back sobs.

''Im so sorry , i didn't mean-im sorry'', oh god, how did we get here. Brents father was taken from his home when Brent was little.

They never found him.

''I just want him to stay healthy and away from vampires'', she said wounding her arms around me in a hug.

''its going to be okay '', I said patting her on the back. ''um.. i better get to this to Brent'', I said pulling away to face her holding up a the ice pack.

''oh my what happened to you neck to your neck''she said as she pushed away my hair and examined my neck where the vampire pierced the skin and drew out some of my blood.''Come, come we'll get that cleaned up'' taking my arm and dragging me to the sink.''There's still blood seeping out''.

Taking a seat while she took out a first aid kit and slipping a facecloth under the tap she said,''I guess this wasn't the best night out?'' she said as she turned the tap off ringing off access water and returning back to my aid.

''Tell me about it'', I said as she ran the cloth along my neck cleaning off the blood with my hands folded together on my lap.

Taking one of those material like patch bandages out of the packet and placing it over the spot over my the bite mark. ''You know i never liked the idea of john and now Brent into the whole vampire killing thing. And now this. This- both of you are hurt cause of this. And. And this is just to much. It just breaks my heart to see you like this. First john goes missing then Brent has an injured arm and now-now you have a bite mark.'' she rambled on.

''um.. '' I started, interrupting her.''I better get this to Brent.'', I, once again said getting up out of my seat and grabbing the ice pack.

''yea, you go do that'' said she as she wiped away tears and headed off to the direction of the living room where she took her seat and resumed her attention to the television.

When john, brents father went missing, haven't a clue where he went, both Brent and his mom had assumed the worst, that he had been taken by vampires. Linda, that was her name, was never the same after that. Brent, well Brent i don't know, if he did he never showed it. You could say that Linda kind of never got over this detail meaning it kind of gotten a little to far.

Going up the stairs and toward his bedroom where he, I saw, was sprawled on the recliner that only a boy would.

''I got you an ice pack'', I said handing it to him as he straightening up. ''Hows the arm?''. I said taking a seat on his computer chair.

''Fine.. was my mom talking to you?'', he said as he clutched his arm holding the ice pack over top.

''yea, but its nothing she was just rambling I said folding my legs under me on the chair.

Moving his head side to side he said, "man that women is losing it. Shes going crazy, I swear''.

''shes been through a lot. It cant really be her fault'', I said bringing him out of his remorse.

''your right, she has been through a lot. I wish, though, she could just forget about the past and move on'', he agreed.

* * *

''Have fun Bella, tell charlie I said hi'', my mother said as I was on my way to the check in to the airport for my flight to forks. Sure, she was all to happy to have me leave. Bitch.

''Bella, can iItalk to you'', Brent said with concern filled eyes.

Confused I answered''yea sure'' I said as he pulled me of to the side.

''You know you don't have to go, its different now''. He said as shaked my head in denial.

''Nope, im going-''. I said shrugging it off.

''Bella'', he argued,"I could send someone else to forks-'' he looked to see if anyone was listening,''to deal with the vampires''. He elaborated.

''No, I want to go, besides i haven't seen charlie in a while'', I lied. I detested forks that would be why charlie had always came to Arizona on holidays to visit.

''Are you sure?'' he questioned.

''were not talking about this again. I already told you im going. Im not changing my mind, its set.''. I said as I hitched my bag over my shoulder and squared my shoulders.

''I guess I cant change you mind then'', said Brent. He wasn't looking at me, knowing that when i had my mind set there was no going back, i would always be determined.

''Nope''.

''Well I guess i'll see you soon'', he said as he embraced me with a huge hug, my arms automatically wounded around him.

''Ill miss you'',I said as I pulled away.

''Miss you too''. With that i was on my way to the check in.

* * *

I had already checked in and was now boarding the plane leaving phoenix behind and forks Washington ahead of me.

Well this is going to be interesting. No sun, no blistering heat pounding on my skin. Nope just the mossy green scenery and the subtle weather. Rain and snow, fun. Did i mention that I hated the cold, snow and the rain. Well i guess im going to have to get used to it cause theres no turning back now.

The plane ride was bearable, the only thing i was not looking forward to was the hour drive to Washington from seattle. Flying doesn't bother me:the hour drive with charlie, though, i was a little worried about.

It was raining when I landed. I had already said my goodbyes to the sun.

Charlie, as expected was waiting in the parking lot with known other then the infamous cruiser that labeled forks Washington sheriff on the side in bold letters the lights on roof on display. Whoopee i always loved riding in the cruiser. No, not really.

He seemed genuinely pleased when i had called him a few days ago and had been nice about the whole thing that i was coming to live with him for the first time with any degree of permanence. Although like Renee he was seemingly more or less confused with my decision to move to forks. I didn't keep it as a secret of my detaste they both knew about my hate of forks, though, they both never really elaborated. That was the plus thing that was avoidable. Charlie wasn't what you would call verbose, it was sure to awkward in the hour long drive.

Once successfully out of the plane luggage in hand and stumbling over the amount of baggage, made my way over to charlie, where he gave me an awkward, one-armed hug.

''Bells!'', he exclaimed as he picked up the luggage and packed them into the trunk.''its good to see you. Hows Renee?''.

''its good to see you too, dad''. Another thing, i wasn't aloud to call him charlie to his face.''and Renee fine''. I said as i scrambled myself to the passenger side of the car. ''she told me to tell you that she said hi''. I finished as he had started the car and now going to have to endure the long car ride.

''oh, well- yea''. Lets just say that charlie never really got over Renee. I could see in his eyes the way he talks about her that he still loves her.

Nodding my head as recognition that i had heard i turned my gaze to look out the window.

Ick. Green. Everything was green in this godforsaken town as opposed to Phoenix. There wasn't a tree that i couldn't see that wasn't covered in moss. And the whole place looked damp and green.

To green-an alien planet.

''Your car arrived'', he said bringing me out of my thoughts.

''what?'', i said in astonishment.

''your car, they said it was delivered to you from Arizona.''he said glancing back and forth from the road to me with a smile intact to his lips.

Brent didn't tell me about no car. Well i guess if your the leader and all of the committee you can get stuff like that.

''huh, really? Who was it sent from?'' i said.

''some guy named Brent''. well, that was obvious enough.

''huh.'', i said nodding my head up and down.

"its a really expensive car this person must be rich''. Not likely but as i said before even if hes the leader of the one of the committe he could make anything happen especially with all the other committee that help each other out.

''really?''

''yea, its a 2010 lotus Exige sports car its really fast and-''.

''whoa. I don't talk car and driver. As long as it moves looks cool. Im all good''. I said holding my hands up a motion to shut him up.

Charlie lived in the old small, two bed roomed house that he had bought with my mom in the early days in their marriage.

It took me one trip up the stairs when we had got here. The house looked the same as ever except my bedroom didn't have the crib that was now replaced with a double bed mattress and wooden headboard and there was a new computer desk with an old computer that sat on the side. To communicate with Renee no less. The only thing here that was kept from my child hood was the old rocking chair Renee used when i was just a baby and we lived here when this was my room. The bedroom wasn't what i would call big nor was it small. All i could say was it was a lot smaller than the bedroom i had in Phoenix and i didn't have my own bathroom. The bathroom was at the top of the stairs, the only bathroom, which i would have to share with charlie. I was trying not to dwell on that fact not to much.

I placed my luggage on the end of the bed and sat beside it cataloging my room. It wasn't anything special. The old yellow lace curtains still hung over the window on the far side of my room.

One of the best things about charlie, he never hovers. He left me alone to unpack my things. Its is going to be gag looking for these vampires all on my own without the help of Brent or any other vampire hunters, just me. That thought pleased me enough that i had got up and started to unpack my things in the old pine dresser with a smile that did not facade.

* * *

**This is the longest chapter i think so far that i have written it is 4,014. how about them banana's ..lmao **

**yay.. longer chapters**

**shes finally in forks and now i can officially start the story. **

**oh and obviously you dont turn into a vampire because of a bite. yea just wanted to clear that up.  
**

**so ..please review and tell me what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- disclaimer i do not own the twilight saga books all belong to the famous and brilliant author Stephenie Meyer.**

**Only character that belong to me so far is Brent who i probably wont mention as much so far.**

**ENJOY :)**

**

* * *

**

After Midnight

Chapter 3

I didn't sleep well, the constant whooshing of the trees banging against the window deprived me of that. Forks will have to be something ill just have to get used to.

Groggily rolling myself in the other direction facing the window yawning and stretching doing so. Ugh. The sky was colorless with thick fog, that i could see out my window. You never see the sky here in forks, it was like a cage.

Picking myself up and dragging myself towards the bathroom taking my bag of necessities, to clean myself up. Looking in the mirror, i could see my reflection of a colorless ivory skinned. Nothing special here. I wasn't a volley ball player, sporty, blond or a cheerleader. I wasn't what you would expect from a person who came from phoenix, i should be tan at least. Instead the town of forks will be looking at chief of police long awaited daughter to return to forks to look at a plain girl despite the constant sunshine a plain girl that has always been slender. Something they didn't know however is that what they expect to me in person as the quite little miss Bella that never gets in trouble cause of the influence of my father and will always be wrong, cause the fact is im a vampire hunter and that inst always the best and innocent way a person can be. Violent maybe, but it wasn't something you'd or anyone taking a glance at me would expect.

Making my way back i searched for something great to wear for my first day here at a new school. Had to look great for my first day, if i wanted to make a good impression. Charlie had already gotten me registered the previous days when i had called him. Forks high school had a frightening total of three hundred fifty seven students well fifty eight now. Everyone had known each other from there grandparents and their grandparents. Forks was a small town where everyone knew everyone, surprisingly enough.

My outfit for the day consisted of a pair of tight Grey skinny jeans and a blue tube top and to top it off i added a white cardigan and a blue scarf to cover up the bite mark that i had gotten previously. I also wore my favorite pair of flats, they were black with a small heel at the end. Great, now for my makeup I didn't want to go for heavy makeup on my first day, so I only applied a thin layer of black eyeliner and mascara and applied foundation with lip-gloss to finish. I loved my natural hair, it had little ringlet curls so i didn't need to bother with my hair. When I finally finished my outfit, I grabbed my purse filled with textbooks and my bag of makeup and headed downstairs.

It was also my job to observe the vampire coven that I was told went to that school. Vampires were ruthless creatures, they didn't care about anyone else but themselves and killed to survive, and those were the words I lived for, being a vampire slayer. Rule number one is to never get close to a vampire if you're in the vampire slayer community. That could lead to serious consequences. Being a vampire slayer, was to get the job done without looking back.

Breakfast with charlie was quiet, uneventful.

Charlie was sitting at the breakfast table reading a folded newspaper and a was drinking a cup of coffee that he had rested in his right hand.

''hey, bells. Ready for your first day at high school'', he said turning his gaze to me as i grabbed a bowl from the kitchen cabinet and placing it in the spot in front of him and grabbing a box of cereal and milk.

Taking my seat i said,''yup. Im all set.''.

''great'', he said folding the paper back and placing it neatly of the side.''you got all your books. Do you have a jacket. Its kind of chilli out there''.

''yea, mom bought me an okay jacket back in Arizona before i left.'', i said shoveling a spoon full of fruit loops in my mouth.

''good. You know bells-'', he said crossing his arms and looking like only a parent would when there about to talk about a serious awkward conversation.'' new school, meeting boys-'', he started before i cut him off.

''dad, don't worry. Im not one of those girls. Im a responsible adult''. I said. I wasn't going to focus on boys anyways. My primarily focus was the vampires right now.

''good, i trust you''. Said charlie.'' well i best be leaving, you need any help finding you way there'', he said as he scratched the chair against the floor getting out of seat.

''nope, i know my way around here'', some what.

''kay, bells. Wish you luck''. He said making his way towards the door.

I thanked him. Good luck tends to avoid me, but whatever.

Finishing my bowl of cereal and washing it clean before making my way to the living room, i sat at the old furnished living room examining the living room. It still had pictures form their wedding days in Vegas. That just goes to show how much charlie still loves Renee and never really gotten over her. There were also pictures of me when i was little over the fireplace. Those have got to go, as long as im living here. Ill have to convince charlie to remove them.

Frowning, i checked my watched it was still 7:30 i had 45 minutes till the bell rang for first period. I didn't want to be early, but i didn't want to stay in this house anymore. Making my decision, i decided to leave early, grabbing my bag and my jacket and looking back into the house, seeing as how it never really changed when i had last came here.

Once outside it was raining. Not wanting to get completely soaked i ran my way towards my brand new car my heels clicking against the pavement doing so. Inside it was fairly warm and smelled like new car. Like newly made leather. _**Thank you, Brent, **_i thought, maybe this wasn't going to be as bad as i had thought.

The feel of the road was amazing as i sped my way towards the school, going over the speed limit. Forget about charlie, especially when i have a car like this. It was amazing, it flew along the road smoothly no bumps or cranny's.

I was at the school in under 6 min max, when really if i drove the normal limit it would have taken at least 15-17 minutes. Yup, that's how fast i was driving.

Those vampires better watch their backs, cause they don't know whats in store for them considering i was one of the best vampires hunters out there, or so ive been told.

* * *

**A/N –ehhh.. not to long, not to short, tried my best here people sorry if it wasn't the best.**

**I apologize ..**

**tell me what you think.**

**Please review.**

**Thanxs**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N – disclaimer don't own any of the twilight saga books

* * *

There was hardly anybody in the parking lot when I pulled in and parked my car. I gathered all my things and got out of my car and headed towards the office of the school.

Inside, it was brightly lit and fairly small. There were three desks behind the counter, one of which was manned by a large, red – haired woman wearing glasses. She was wearing a purple t-shirt, which immediately made me feel over dressed.

As soon as I walked in the red haired lady looked up "Can I help you", she said.

"Yea, im Isabella Swan" I informed her. There was immediate awareness in her eyes. I was probably the town gossip, for I was daughter of the chief of police who hasnt come to forks since I was like fourteen, when I finally put my foot down.

"Of course", she said, as she flipped through papers in search of my schedule. "I have your schedule and a school map".

Just as she finished showing me my schedule a handsome and I mean handsome guy walked into the office and right towards the desks. Defiantly a vampire. It was obvious of how to tell a vampire from a human. Vampires were inhumanly beautiful, pale with dark shadows under their eyes. Great what did he want?.

" Mrs. Cope? Yea you wanted me to come into school early today", he said standing to my left speaking to her. I could see here stuttering over her words. Vampires usually tended to dazzle humans, but for vampire hunters it was extremely hard to do that. And they couldn't memorize you, its possible, but the vampire would have had a lot of practice meaning it was old and needed full concentration.

" Oh yes, yes, i would like you to give Isabella her a tour of the school. Would you mind?", she said.

"None at all, it would be my pleasure" he said, turning to me with a grin showing his teeth. Oh great, how am I supposed to get out of this situation. I wasn't supposed to talk to them, I was only supposed to observe them and go for the kill. I had no other options, I had to, or else they would know something was up, no one could ever turn a vampire up on there offer if they were human . Having their beauty, it was absolutely impossible. If of course you were human, but for hunters like me it was possible.

"Um great, um.. looking forward to the tour", I said with as much enthusiasm, but didn't quite get what I wanted. It Sounded more like a question. Great your first encounter with the vampires and your already sounding like a fucking idiot.

"Great so lets start the tour", he said leading me towards the hallway and out of the office.

* * *

We didn't really talk much. He showed me around the school and that was basically it before he left to join the rest of his family. There were 5 people so far that I could tell. Great at lest I know how much vampires are in this school. I had to be extremely careful. If I wasn't paying attention, they would kill me for sure, if they ever found out I was a vampire hunter and was sent to kill them. I would have to kill them first before they kill me. Easy enough.

The bell had already rang when I made it to my first class, math. Great, I love learning math first thing in the morning. Not. At least I had time to figure out a plan of how I was going to kill the coven. When I walked into the class I immediately heard several people take in a breath as they looked me over. Great just what I needed, more attention. I needed to concentrate on my job that I was sent here for in the first place. I walked towards the teacher at his desk and gave him a slip and he pointed me to a desk in the back. Good at least I'm in the back.

My outfit didn't do me justice I could feel all the guys staring at me as I walked towards my desk. Not what I was going for. I wanted to make a good first impression not people boring there eyes in me.

Once in my seat I could still feel them staring at me. God , didn't these people have other things to do than stare at the new girl. They can just take a picture, for all I care. But luckily my iphone rang. I immediately new the ring tone, it was Brent, my boss in the vampire hunters community. I heard and intake of breathe from all the people in my class. Really? Did they ever see someone with an iphone? These people really need to get a life

"Hello", Isaid on the fourth ring as I pulled it out of my bag.

"Ah Bella, how's it going with the vampire coven" he said just as the teacher noticed me talking on my phone. Shit.

"Um.. great.. got to go", I said, as he walked down the aisle, towards my table. With that I hung up my phone, not even saying bye to Brent.

" If I see a phone, in this class it becomes mine, got it, this is your first day, so this is only a warning." He said walking back to the board where he was teaching his lesson, and all eyes were on me. Yea sure, dickhead. What an ass.

Great Brent will probably be worrying about me cause I couldn't call him back. He was only a couple of years older than me and was really overprotective with the people in his vampire hunter community. We had to take extra precaution when working around vampires. Great another thing to worry about.

* * *

A/N-I need at least three reviews so i know that i should continue writing, and its not even asking much.

so please review

Thanxs for reading


	5. Chapter 5

A/N...disclaimer-do not own the twilight saga books..all belongs to Stephenie Meyer..

* * *

When the bell rang for next period English, a gangly looking boy with a bad case of acne, walked towards me to where I was gathering my books that were on my desks.

"You're Isabella Swan, the new girl? Hi, I'm Eric. The eyes and ears of this place. Anything you need. Tour guide, lunch date, shoulder to cry on", he asked. He looked like the overly helpful, chess club type.

"Bella". I corrected him. Everyone that was in a three seat radius turned to look at me,"and no, im more of the suffer in silence type, thanks anyways". I replied.

"Good headline. I'm on the school paper, and your news, baby, front page!"

Oh shit, Brent would totally kill me if I got to much attention from these people especially being on the newspaper."Please don't- I really don't", I said all in a rush before he interrupted.

"Dude,chillax, I was only kidding" he said with a huge smile that reached the tip of his ears.

'Thanks', I said. What a relief

''So, whats you next class. Maybe I can walk you there on my way to class",he asked.

I had to check my bag, I didn't fully know my schedule yet.''Um, English with Mr. Mason."

There was nowhere to look without meeting curious eyes. Great already getting to much attention over a little conversation. "Oh umm.. im headed towards trigonometry,your class is on my way there, I could show you the way...". definitely over-helpful."Im Eric", he added.

I smiled tentatively,''Thanks'', I replied

I never really talked to him, I already knew where all my classes were thanks to the vampire, but I didn't say anything, I didn't want to be rude. Besides I wasn't sent here to make friends, so I shouldn't really engage into much conversations with people, unless of course they do.

Eric walked me right to the door, though it was clearly marked.

''Well, good luck', he said as I touched the handle.''Maybe well have some classes together", he sounded hopeful.

I smiled at him vaguely and went inside.

* * *

The morning pasted by fairly quickly, surprisingly. Well that would be because I read all the books that were on his reading class. What, I like to read. Anyways im probably farther than the class. I didn't really do anything, maybe that was why it passed by so fast.

I was now heading to the cafeteria with two girls that I had met, Jessica and Angela. Angela was fairly quiet, while Jessica was quite the talker. It was rather annoying actually. She just ranted on and on about stuff I really didn't care about.

We sat in the middle of the cafeteria, with several of her friends, while I sat at the very end of the table with Jessica to my left and Angela to my right.

It was there that I spotted the whole coven of vampires together, where I could closely see them. Their food was pretty much untouched. Weird, never seen a vampire eat human food, then again Ive never sticked around to see what they did and what they ate. That would be gross. And that was the exact reason we thrived to kill them.

They werent gawking at me unlike most of the other students, so it was safe to stare at them without fear of meeting an excessively interested pair of eyes, and have them wonder if there was something up.

They didn't look anything alike. There were 5 of them, I knew that before of having seen them in the parking lot before school. As far as I could tell, they were fairly popular. Shoot, they'll be missed when I kill them, oh well.

I could see that they hung out with the popular crowd. They were sitting with the cheerleaders and the jocks and it even looked like the big muscled vampire was on the team. That's so cheating. And the girl beside him that looked to be his girlfriend was a cheerleader as well as the small pixie like girl and her boyfriend with the blond curly hair. And the last from what I could see from where I was sitting was the guy that gave me the tour earlier had a crowd of his own of cheerleaders surrounding him with them all flirting. He was awfully handsome with more boyish features than the rest of his coven of males, with reddish brown hair. He is really handsome. WOAH, what the hell am I thinking. Im not supposed to think of them like that, that's a way of getting yourself killed. Bella you are such an idiot, if I thought like that they could use that against me.

_Look Bella's already into the Cullen, _I heard Jessica whisper across the table to Angela. See that's the thing if I were a regular human, I wouldn't have been able to hear that, but im not. Being a vampire hunter,were inhumanly advanced to help kill and rid vampires off the face of the earth.

_No shes looking at Edward_, I heard Angela say.

Apparently I wasn't the only one that heard Jessicas remark. The guy with reddish hair whos name was apparently Edward that gave me tour of the school, looked directly at me.

* * *

A/N -if you want me to continue i need at least 3 reviews for this chapter so i know that i should continue

its easy just press the blue button that says review, write anything, a sentence, word, anything so i know that i should continue.

thanxs,


	6. Chapter 6

A/N- disclaimer.. do not own any of the twilight saga books.

* * *

Seeing as how he noticed me looking at him, he thought he'd have the nerve to motion me to sit with him and his friends. Wrong move buddy... soooo not gunna happen.

''Look bella he wants you to sit with him", I heard Angela say.

''He never asks anyone to sit with him unless its with his crowd" I heard Jessica say. I could almost hear in her tone, as if she wanted to go ever there and sit with him, instead of me._ Honey.. you can have him for all i care,_ I thought. _Not worth my time, i was sent here to kill him..(_Gee what i nice thought. wonder what she would think if she were to know the truth_) not mess around._

''Go over there."Jessica then practically lifted me of my seat and shoved me towards the general direction of their table. Gotta say that girls gots some muscle.

Wait, what. I thought she wanted to go over there considering she practically implied it and now she wants me to go over there... Ah hell no.

I never noticed, but he was already walking towards our table, where I was aggressivily shoved from my seat and into the cold embrace of Culllen. Again .. ah hell noo, to much contact for me. Stupid vampires.

''Hey, would you like to sit with us'', _Umm... how bout no_."Seeing as your new here and you probably dont want to hang out with_ them''_. Hey, I dont see anything wrong with _them_. What a dick, who the hell does he think he is.

''Um no im fine, its okay' I replied as I tried to turn around and sit back in my seat, but his grip was firm.

''No, I insist"

"Go Bella'', I heard Angela and Jessica say. Guess they were listening, hope they didnt hear what Cullen had to say about them. Whats with these people, I really dont want to sit with them.

"Um sure''. He was already leading the way before I even finished. Vampires always thinking they can have their way. With this girl... sooo not gonna happen. Ahh what the heck, it wont hurt anything, for just a couple minutes, only cause the job I was sent here would be done soon enough.

He had already pulled the chair out for me while i went to sit down. Wow, whats with these vampires.'' Hey this is Bella, shes new here'',Edward adressed everyone. Great thanks for the introduction.. not really.

* * *

this is such a short chapter.. i know. but i would really like your imput on how my story is so far.. but i swear there is gunna be a lot more in the next chapter .. believe me ..(check out the sneak peak Below)

sneak peak.. (wording is not set in stone, though, just saying)

* * *

**We were standing in the parking lot near my car, cause he 'wanted' to walk me there for only god knows why.**

**"Umm.. thanks for walking me to my car.. you know im perfectly capable of walking myself in the direction of my own car." I said, when suddenly I looked into his eyes and they were gleming with silver.. **_**well thats a little weird, ive never seen a vampires eye colour silver.. only red and black,**_** I thought, when sudenly he backed me up all the way till my back was touching the car and his left hand was on my waist and the other carrest my face with the gentelest touch and looked into my eyes before he placed his lips to my mouth. **

**I cant believe he kissed me. Oh god if anyone finds out, Brent, he would surely kill me. Not to mention the the rest of the commity. I quickly put both hands on his muslced chest and pushed him away.**

**

* * *

**

A/Nk so since i orginally had this chapter up but had to delete the story then re-post it i need at least 5 reviews before i post a new chapter.. and thats not even asking much considering i had 11 review before i deleated the story and re-added it.

if you want me to hurry up and post the next chapter .. dont forget to review..please?

its easy all you have to do is press the blue button that says review and write anything, a sentence, word.

thanks so much for reading


	7. Chapter 7

A/N- disclaimer do not own the twilight saga

* * *

When the bell had finally rang for my next class, biology, it was such a relief to get away from the preppy crowd. Id had almost left the lunch room without them noticing seeing as how they would rather be late, that is until Edward noticed me and started making his way towards me near the entrance of the cafeteria.

"Hey, let me walk you to your next class", he said as he rushed over to me with his backpack in hand and his hair all disarray. Ughh, why cant theses people just leave me alone for once.

"Sure, I have biology next, you". Those words flew out of my mouth like they weren't mine. Why didn't you just say no. What the hell is happening.

"Really, so do I", he said with a smirk-makes me just want to wipe it off his face-putting an arm over me, while I simply shrugged it off. I could of sworn that I saw the hurt in his eyes.

* * *

We walked to class together in silence. I didn't much talk as he didn't either. When we entered the classroom, Edward went to sit at a black-topped lab table with some of his friends that I saw from lunch. Next to him there was brunette girl that looked to be a cheerleader sitting beside him.

As I walked down the aisle to introduce myself to the teacher and get my slip signed, I was watching Edward and the brunette in a intense conversation that she obviously disliked. Just as I passed, the girl suddenly went rigid in her seat. She stared at me again, meeting my eyes with a angry and furious expression on her face. I looked away quickly, shocked. What the fuck was her problem, staring daggers at me.

Mr. Banner the biology teacher signed my slip and handed me a book with no sense about introductions. I could tell we were going to get along, after all I was in pre-advanced placement in phoenix. He then motioned me to sit in the open seat next to Edward that was now vacant form the brunette that was sitting there earlier. Perfect I get to sit next to the Cullen. The vampire. This is going to be a long day.

As I walked down the aisle I noticed that the brunette was sitting not 2 tables way from me. She stared daggers as I took my seat, guess that was what the conversation was about, him wanting her to move.

The lecture was long and boring, id didn't bother taken notes, id already learned all this crap.

I couldn't help myself as I peeked up at him through the screen of my hair, he was unfortunately really handsome for my liking. What was I thinking, he was unimaginably hot. He had a dark, sexy look luring me in about him.

OMG.. what the hell is happening to me. This has never happened to me before. Ever. What the hell am I thinking. I was mentally hitting myself over the forehead. I have got to stop thinking like that. Its not like I like him or anything. I don't, right?

I peeked up at him one more time, and regretted it. He was staring down at me with immense eyes. As I flinched away from him, shrieking against my chair. This shouldn't be happening. This has to stop. I cant have him staring at me like that. Something serious might happen if this happens again. Ill just have to finish my job quicker than i had planned. Starting tonight.

In that instant, the bell rang, making me jump and him swiftly out of his seat in one quick moment with his vamp speed. I never really noticed, he was much taller than i thought, and out the door before anyone was out of there seat.

I sat frozen in my seat,staring blankly at him, the anger building up at me. "Aren't you Isabella Swan, the new kid". The brunette. She said it in a rather snobby voice.

"Its Bella", I enquired and started gathering my books into my bag, not wanting to listen to her snobby remarks.

She stopped me from moving all my books and said"Well, I just wanted to make it clear for you to stay away from Edward" she said with close distance between us as she spat those words out at me. I'm pretty sure everyone was now listening to our conversation with the few kids that were left in the room.

"Listen bitch" I said recovering from what she had to say and pulling myself away from her" I don't know who the fuck you think you are, but you cant tell me what to do. And ill hang out with Edward anytime I want to you, don't own me". Oh my gosh did I just say those words."and honey I don't even think Edward would want to be with you or around you" I said as I looked her up at down with a pity face, as everyone in the class that was listening, all made that "oohhh" fraze when someone gets dissed.

I could see the anger building up in her, as she took in the last few words that i had said.

With that I grabbed my book bag and started to make my way towards the door until I heard brunette say," you'll pay for that bitch",under her breath. I could feel the swish of the air as she swung her arm to make contact with my shoulder. Reflexively, I grabbed her closed fist and pinned her to table with her arm behind her back as she whimpered for me to let go. I could here the intake of breaths for that of the new girl, sweet innocent new girl was not what they had expected.

"Listen bitch, you ever swing a fist at me again ill make sure every bone in your body is broken by the time im done with you", I said. Not the sweet and innocent little girl am I.

She simply nodded her head. I could see tears rimming her eyes as this was probably pretty painful."So be a good little girl and run off somewhere and to make us all happy go dig a hole for yourself and die." I said releasing her, as she ran off towards the door like a scared puppy.

Everyone started to cheer and clap as I recovered from that little scene. "Go Bella", i heard several people say.

"Hey Bella" I heard a male voice say as I headed towards the door with my bag over my shoulder. I turned around to see a cute, baby faced boy. His hair gelled up in orderly little pikes. "Hi, im Mike", he said shaking shaking my hand.

"Wow, no one has ever done that" he said shaking his head from side to side as we both walked out of the classroom together.

"Sorry, I don't know what your talking about."

"You don't know who that was" he said as I shook my head" That's Lauren" he continued as he saw my confused expression upon my face." Well that's the most popular girl in school and Edwards girlfriend- well soon to be ex girlfriend. No one has ever stand up to her much less scared her out of her wits"

"Wait I don't understand" I said.

"Shes the most popular girl-" he said before I cut him off"

"no-what do you mean soon to be ex- girlfriend"

"Hes ot to break up with her soon. She was so upset in class. He was basically staring at you the whole class." when my expression didn't change as he continued." everyone knows he has a thing for you and that's what Lauren is all upset up about because she knows it true. I cant blame Cullen. You are really beautiful." he said when I suddenly got red in the face. I suddenly understood why he was staring at me, why she was all bitchy towards me and why he was talking to me right now. Aw hell no. I don't need any of this crap. I sure as hell don't like this mike, so he might as well give up now. And i sure as hell don't like this Edward guy. I don't do I? What am I saying I basically stood up for him when I was arguing with that Lauren bitch. Oh shit, im not falling for him am i? I'm a vampire hunter, I simply cant like him.

"So what class do you have'' mike said as we closed in towards the gym.

"Gym", I said as I pointed towards the gym and headed towards the girls change room.

"Oh really same here, see you in class" he said while he went to the boys change room.

* * *

First period of gym class at a new school passed by in a breeze. I couldn't blame myself, what could I say I rock at volleyball. My favourite sport other than vampire hunting. It also took a lot of anger out of me which I had bottled up. I was still confused about him liking me. I don't like him, i cant.

What do you know the vampire himself was outside the gym doors that lead to the outside. He was causally leaning against the wall with one foot propped up against the concrete wall, obviously waiting for someone.

Guess that someone was me, cause as soon as I came out of the door, he was walking towards me as I was heading towards the direction of my car.

"Hey, do you need a drive home", he said. I simply said nothing as hopes that he would just walk away.

"Nope", was i said.

"Well do you want me to walk to your car then" he said. Again i said nothing, in hopes that he would just walk away. Guess I was wrong seeing as he continued to walk by my side as I continued to walk towards my car. "I'll take that as a yes".

We were already standing in the parking lot,standing by my car before I decided to break the silence. "Thanks for walking me to my car." I said. I really didn't want to be rude, he was being so nice to me. WHAT THE HELL. Hes a fricking vampire, what the hell am I saying. "Well yeah I gotta go" I said as I attempted to unlock the door with my keys, before a cold hand seized the keys mid way. "I heard what happened in biology class after class ended" he said." Lauren shouldn't have talked to you that way", he continued. "so you want to hang out with me" he used the words that I had said to Lauren.

"no not really", i said.

"I broke up with Lauren after she came running to me after that little tirade." so this is where the conversation was going. No way. " She wasn't my type anyway" he continued. His eyes suddenly were gleaming silver. What the- ive never heard of that happening. never heard of a vampires eyes turning silver. Only black and red when they were hungry. I was so distracted of with what happened to his eyes- there were still silver- that i didn't realize when suddenly he was backing me up all the way till my back was touching the door of my car. His left hand situated on my waist and his right caressed my face with the genteelest touch and looked into my eyes before he placed his lips to mine. The kiss was a small light kiss that escalated into something more. More passionate.

I didn't mine the kiss. It lasted a long time till recognition hit me.

I cant believe he kissed me. Oh god if anyone finds out, Brent would kill me. Not to mention the rest of the committee. Anyone associated with a vampire is as good as dead.

* * *

A/N – this is the longest chapter ive written so far. Thanks for all the support ive gotten for my story. And thank you to all of you who have reviewed and put this on their fav/alert list.

ill try to make chapters as long as this one soo...Please review- thats all im asking for- i would like to have your input on how the story is so far. At least 3 new reviews till next- thats not even asking much.

Thanxs


	8. Chapter 8

A/N- do not own the twilight saga

* * *

''bella you kissed me back'',edward comented after i pushed him away, and was getting ready to open the door.

''no i didnt''i argued as i hurtled my bag in through the door and hopping in the drivers seat.

"okay, you keep thinking that'', he said sarcastic and walked away, towards his crowd that were looking our way.

Once in the car without looking back, i speedily drove out of the parking lot and on to the road heading to my house.

'Im not in love with him.'i kept convincing myself.

And thats always how its going to be. How can I, im a vampire hunter and hes the vampire, the vampire i was supposed to kill. I cant leave forks until its done, till there dead. I have to convince myself that.

The car ride was very short. I pulled into the drive way of my house where there was already a car that i didnt recognize?

schrunching my eyes in confusion, I got out of the car, looking at the car, as if i would suddenly recognize who it belonged to, surely one of charlies buddies he goes fishing with. It was an expensive car like mine surely no one in this small town would own such a thing. Except the vampires they without a doubt own expensive cars, like the one he was driving today, the volvo.

''bella'' someone yelled from the porch, my vampire hunting instincts kicking in as i was taken by surprise.

The figure came bounding down the steps. "bella, its so good to see you'', the male voice said, as he came and gave me a huge hug.

''brent?'', i said in astonishment.

''hows it going'', he said then whispered,''with the vampires''.

''good, why are you here''. This was supposed to be me, my mission.

''well when you hung up on me the other day without talking, i assumed you were in trouble with the vampires, so i came flying over''.

''well i can handle things on my own around here'', i said bounding up the steps and unlocking the door.

''well, just looking out for you'', he said as he entered the door after me and shut the door and hit the dead lock and locked the door.

''huh'' i said as i dropped my things and made my way up the stairs.''so, you staying here for awhile'', i said entering my bedroom, it was the same from when i was a kid, the only think different was the new bed that took place my crib and a new office desk with a an old computer moniter.

''depends how many there are around here'', he said, meaning how many vampires are residing.

''five that i know of, they go to the town highschool''i said lying down on my bed with my hands propped under my head, brent sitting on the edge by my feet. ''but there could be more, the coven is the only vampires reported."

Lying down on his back putting his hands behind his head as well he said, ''well, that settles it, ive never heard of a coven that big before''

''i know right and thats just at the school, you never know there might be more,naybe more in the coven or just be themselves, rogue''.

''true, you might need all the help you can get''.

Know, you might think that a guy and girl lying beside each other together on a bed might be a little to much, but the truth is, he was like a brother to me, my best friend. Ever since the incident, all those years ago, that got me into the whole vampire hunting.

**FlashBack**

i was walking back from school, everything seemed okay, a normal day after school. I was fourteen, thinking that no one was following, boy was i wrong.

I was walking down an alley that lead to my house. The alley looked safe enough, to walk through.

It was the wrong choice. I was too enclosed, there was no where to run.

While walking through, i noticed a man around his twenties following a couple of feet behind me.

Panicking i started to take a fast walk, that soon turned into running as i noticed he kept pace with me. Looking back, i noticed he wasnt there. A whole lot of relief past through me. And i slowed down and walked a normal pace looking back ahead of me, then stopping in my tracks.

The man was standing not to feet away from me now. His looked like a demon, eyes fully dilated veins clearly showing around his eyes. A hungrey look. Oh god hes going to..too. Suddenly within seconds he grabbed me by the shoulders and pushed into the wall knocking the breath out of me. I could see fangs outstretched his lips pulled up over his teeth, rather sharp pointing looking teeth.

He leaned in and pushed away my hair and abruptly tipped my head back rather painfully before i felt his teeth at me neck.

I never felt the incision as he suddenly went rigid, coughing up blood as it hit me in the face, the blood slowly drippin down the side of his jaw.

suddenly he collapsed and became corpse as he layed there sprawled on the floor. A stake plunged into his back in the place near his heart with a boy standing over the now dead body.

''are you okay'', the boy said, he looked to be sixteen, with sweat in beads around his face. His eyes held true terror at the look at me face.

''yea, what was he'', i said, knowing the answer all to well, myths of the creatures filling my head.

''vampires''he said,''you know what he was going to do. Right?''

''he was going to kill me.'', i said with a straight face. I was shocked that in 2 minutes i was plunged into something that i had always thought were only t.v and movies.

''i had to do that, understand, i had no choice''.he said holding up his hands,like i was going to freak out have a break down any minute.

''i understand, that means the stake through the heart means your-''

''a vampire slayer'', he said seriousness evident on his face.

''what like buffy the vampire slayer'', i said laughing trying to ease the tension. If you just witnissed a murder surly you would lose you mine. His stance and composture looked like that was what he was waiting for.

''i guess, if thats what you want to call it'', he said while taking the stake out of the vampire. And grabing my arm leading me out of the alley.

''what are you like sixteen?'', i said.

''yupp, you what fourteen?'',

''? isnt that a little young to be a vampire hunter'', i said with curiousity.

''not if you know what your doing'', he said, his tone serious.''where do you live?''

''just down the street from here'', i said as we were walking across the street

''you know, you cant tell anyone you know about vampires, and vampire hunter. It can get you killed,you know''

'' i understand'', i replied just as we were walking the front steps of my house.

''your dont look traumatized, you know theres a facility were we have people go there after they witnissed, you know.'' he said looking in my eyes, searching for something that would give way of what i was feeling of what happened only a few minutes ago.

**end flashback**

ever since that day when i was attacked by a viscous ruthless thing and almost being killed, i met up with brent and then became a vampire hunter helping others that would have been killed that should have been me if it wasn't for brent.

Ever since i became a vampire hunter, brent and i have always been best friends, he would help me through thick and thin situations. He was always there for me, like a big brother i never had.

He saved my life there when i was fourteen, i would give my life for him.

* * *

Sorry sucky chapter, you know writers block

and im working on getting my chapters longer, depends on the inspiration i can get

please review, i get a tone of hits and i hardly get any reviews. And thank you to all of you who do and put this on their favs and alerts.

I seriously need as many reviews i can get to get more inspiration to write more chaps.

its getting really hard to right this story, as you can see, the chapters arnt getting any better.

oh and im re- writing the chapters so be sure to check them out every so often..

trying something new.. it helped for someone elses story.

0-1 reviews- no new chapter

2-3 reviews- short but new chapter

3-5 reviews- new chapter

5-7 reviews- long chapter (seriously im in the process of making my chapters longer and better)


	9. Chapter 9

A/N- disclaimer do not own any of the twilight saga books all belongs to stephenie meyer.

* * *

After Midnight

chapter 9

''what are you doing?'', i say standing at the thresh hold of the kitchen entrance, watching Brent raid my refrigerator.

"Eating."

''Um no you tearing the kitchen apart,'' i said as i took a seat in one of the kitchen chairs.

''what im a guy. And a guy needs to eat" Brent said as he had a whole plate filled with food as he sat down.

"That I can see" i said as i watched him scarf down his egg omelet.

''so what are we going to do today, look for vamps, chase vamps, stake vamps?'' he asked in between mouthfuls of his food. I was surprised he could even get a sentence out of it with when he spoke, his mouth filled with food, something you'd expect from a guy.

'' i don't know about you, but im going to school, you know its a school day and all."

He faked choked and looked at me with those sea blue eyes,''Bella goes to school, well that's a first", said Brent.

''yea shut up. If im going to live here with charlie, hes going to expect that i go to school. He is chief of this town after all.'' i say playing with the fake fruits on the table that was placed there probably years ago when Renee decorated this house.

''Swan, your killing me. Since when do you listen to parent authority. You never listened to Renee, like ever. You were always the opposite of what she would say.

''well, maybe i havnt seen charlie in awhile, and i actually want to live here for a little bit, for now.'' i said putting the fruit back and standing back up,''i should probably get ready for school now". I said leaving the table.

''hmph, swan actually likes school, that's a first" i heard Brent say from the kitchen as i made my way up the stairs.

The truth is, i wanted to actually get to know the Cullens even though doing so could get me in more trouble then its worth, but that didn't matter to me. I couldn't deny the fact that maybe just maybe there was something about Edward that intrigued me, made me want to know him more, before brent gets to him first. That probably even sounded selfish, but i didnt care.

I grabbed a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and a plain white t-shirt and quickly put them on and made my way to the bathroom.

Grabbing my toothbrush and squirting some toothpaste before looking in the mirror at my reflection. But what if these feelings i have bottled up about edward arnt really real? I asked myself. What if im just under a spell? These thoughts lingered in the air as i begun to brush my teeth.

As soon as i had my bag full of my homework and textbook, my hair brushed so the curls were free flowing on my shoulders i made my way down the stairs waved brent a goodbye, with him raising an eyebrow and i was out the door in no time at all.

...

''hey bella'', i heard jessica say from the side of her car as i made my way towards the entrance of forks high school.

''Hey'', i said walking passed her.

''i heard what happened yesterday'', said Jessica as she ran and caught up, so she was now walking along side me.

I chewed my lip and looked to the side to where she was eagerly awaiting my answer.''Yesterday? I don't know what you mean?'' i said as we began walking up the stairs with angela joining us.

''Yesterday?'' to whom Angela spoke. ''Ohh! Bella, everyone talking about it.''

''sorry, i still dont-''

''you mean to tell me you dont remember the kiss you shared with edward. A couple people saw, and Laurens furious, but who cares about her. Right? Your the luckiest girl at forks highschool, any girl would die to be in the same postion as you. and you dont even know it, you know'', jessica babled on as we walked into the dry, warm embrace of the inside of forks highschool, where i immidiatly saw edward and his crowd situated in the corner by the lockers down the halls.

''I remember, and no, lauren doesnt have to be mad, cause the fact is _I. Don't. Like. Edward. Cullen_ and i dont know any way else to say it. I said as we came to a stop at my locker with jessica waiting beside me as i stuffed my bag and and grabbed my books out of my locker, to when angela nudges me with my shoulder. Expecting her to say something after i didnt i see that she motioning me to look behind me with her eyes.

I follow her gaze to find coal black eyes staring back at me as i shut my locker behind me. I stop moving feeling that i wish i could take those words back at the look at his face. One hand slumped in his left hand pocket and the other holding a textbook.

''You dropped this, the other day, i guess when you, you know shoved me, after you know...'', he said giving my textbook back, his eyes averted. '' guess i'll see you around'', he says walking back to his crowd his hands slumped in his pockets.

I take a deep breath, and look to the eyes of jessica and angela staring back and forth between me and the edward now across the halls. I shake my head thinking of how riduculous all this is, besides hes the vampire, and im the vampires hunter, it was just not ment to be.

And even though i know this sounds weird and more than a little crazy, the moment he spoke, it was like it was just me and him in a room, like time froze. But just as i started to relax, and convinced myself that these feelings werent mine, that they werent real, i came to the unfolding truth as i saw those penetrating eyes as he walked away leaving me standing here watching as he just left, that maybe those feelings werent a figment of my imagination.

And when his hand brushed mine as he returned my textbook, i was jolted with an overwhelming shock an electric charge, at his touch against my skin made me go all warm and fuzzy.

And even though i know thats ridiculous, with him being a vampire, i couldnt hide the fact that the words i had told jessica was a lie and the truth was hiding behind those words.

But even though i was a vampire hunter and he was a vampire, i knew that it was never ment to be, he was the hunted and i was the hunter and it would always be that way. It was wasted knowledge knowing that i knew we both liked each other in ways feeling cant be expressed but the undying truth is, that it just would never work and it was time to forgive and forget.

How can i love something, that in return, when he found out the truth about me, would kill me without a second thought, without any remorse.

* * *

A/N- im so sorry it been almost a month i think since i last updated and that wasnt even a real chapter.

I have seriously been really busy end of school, graduation and i just back from my cottage and you know writers block.

I hope you liked this chapter, i feel so sorry for bella, she has all these mixed feelings and such,

anyways dont forget to review it will seriously help me write the next chapter so much faster.

Review. Review. Review pleaseeeee

trying something new, it worked for someone elses story

0-1 reviews- no new chapter

1-2 reviews-new chapter

2-3 reviews- new but short chapter

3-4reviews -normal chapter

5-6 reviews-really long chapter

seriously if i get that many reviews i will make a longer chapter and faster update and with all the hits i get it possible. so please review

thanks you so much =)

-LiveinLove1804


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer-

I do not own twilight.

After Midnight

Chapter 10

Liveinlove1804

Today? Two words... absolutely horrible. Ever since this morning, i felt as if this huge weight has been set upon my shoulders. I wish i could take those words back that i had said to Edward earlier. I had the ever dying stares from peers and the gracious smile from fellow students and from known other than Edwards still girlfriend Lauren with her twisted smile just mocking me. It was ridiculous how in 2 days, from just being at a new school could turn this way. Drama.

I guess news or the fact that people might of overheard me, travels fast in this school.

''i don't understand why don't you just talk to him, Bella?'' Angela said as the bell rang signalling school ended, as we walked the halls.

''i don't know, i should at least talk to him, right?'', i said timidly,

'' i don't know Bella, but if your gonna set things straight, you at least owe it to him at least.'' said Angela,'' and that chance would be know.'' she said as we both saw Edward exit the door leading to the parking lot.

''i'm just going to have a quick work, you don't mind, do you.''

''known at all'' she said as i quickly followed him through the halls and towards the doors, until a hand shot forward and grabbed my right hand and spun me around.

''let me guess,'' known other than Lauren said in a rather stuck up voice,''your going to see Edward and everything's just going to be okay.''

''whats it to you,'' i said yanking my arm out of her grip.

''just stay away from Edward or else,'' said forming the words in my face.

Raising my eyebrows and placing my hands on my hips i say throwing her of,'' well in that case-''.

And with that i walked my way towards the outside doors, where it was slowly drizzling, what a surprise, i think to myself and pulled my jacket hood over my hood as i walked towards the general direction of Edwards car.

He was alone talking to his sister with the pixie like black hair.

As soon as i looked up, i notice them both turn in my direction, Edward with his eyebrows pulled together and his sister smile brightly upon noticing me.

I took the last couple of strides and now we were a 4ft apart.

''Hi, im Alice,'' the pixie said giving me a hug in a high pitched voice squealing in delight,'' i have a feeling were gonna be best friends,'' she said breaking us part, arms length apart. I nod not quite sure what to do, i mean i was hugging a god damn vampire after all. No she hugged me there's a difference.

"your probably scaring her, Alice,'' Edward said.

''im guessing you didn't come over her to talk to me,'' Alice said with a smile. A bright cheery smile. Im guessing shes a always a cheery person if that wasn't already obvious.

''um no. Actually i came here to talk to Edward. Do you mind?'' Edward nods involuntarily and alices beaming as i chew my l


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer- i do not own twilight all rights belong to Stephanie Meyer

After Midnight

Chapter 11

_''um no. Actually i came here to talk to Edward. Do you mind?'' Edward nods involuntarily and alices beaming as i chew my lip. _

_..._

I pulled Edward to the side just a little ways down the hall away from Alice to whom is still smiling. The first thing i notice that his muscles are tensed and hes giving me a faraway look. I chew my lip not sure whether to continue.

"Look i'm sorry for what i said earlier,'' he raises an eyebrow and i continue, ''but we really shouldn't be friends,'' I tried to sound less harsh and to let him know the truth.

A look of confusion crosses his face and he gives an involuntary quite laugh under his breath.

"is there something funny" i say scrunching together my eyebrows and re-adjust my bag on my shoulder, all the while he was looking at me with a slight smile.

''uummm, that's something i would picture myself saying, not the other way round.''

i rethinked over his words and put a hand on my hip, ''so what. That's what you say to all the girls when you turn them down or something." i take a pause to read his expression. No change. "well that's some kind of a relief, glad you feel the same way, seeing as how you picture yourself saying those words. Well no hard feelings, pip pip cheerio." i turn my back and walk away until i find a grip on my shoulder and i stop and turn around.

''so what you don't want to be friends'' i nod. "is there reason behind that.'' yes, but its not like i can tell you.

''its complicated.''

''i'm sure i can keep up.''

"thanks. But no thanks, i don't have to explain myself to you.''

"is it because that deep down you actually have feelings for me.''by this time i just roll my eyes.

''ya thats why i told you i dont want to be friends.'' i was to caught up in the conversation to notice almost everyone was cleared out of the hallways except for the ones rushing for class as the bell rang. I also didnt notice that alice was no longer down the hallway and was probably in class or if not with her jock boyfriend, i heard his name was jasper.

''so you want to be friends,'' he said raising an eyebrow and a slight smile etched in his lips.

"NO. Thats not what i meant i-" i stumble over my words my hands flailing infront of me, before he interupts me.

"so you dont want to be friends'' he was closer to me now, he had taken a few steps closer to me so we were only a metre away.

"no. Yes.'' i say shaking my head answering without comprehending his words and saying words that were flying out of my mouth.

"so you want to be more than friends.'' by this time hes got me stumbling over my words confused. He has a huge smirk. He was only mere centimetres away from me while he was looking down at me and im looking up.

''NO- thats not what i meant.'' i say all to quickly.

''So i can kiss you then,''

''yes. No'' not sure what the right word was.

''yes?'' he smiles and leans down capturing my lips in a sweet gentle kiss turning his head a little so not to bump noses and our lips are in perfect match. My hands automatically wrap around his neck and i pull him in close deepening the kiss and his hands are places right at the slope of my hips and glides down wrapping his arms around my back. He tasted like fresh mint pretty much like the last kiss we shares except this was something more... meaningful.

I pull away to catch my breath and rest my head on his forehead smiling to myself and lick my lips. I see him looking at my lips with his eyebrows pulled together and i lean in to steal another kiss, but he pulls away and he looks like hes concentrating really hard on something. He looks behind me looking down the hall, then to me with a scornful stare his muscles tensed. He breaths out a loud breath and looks at me one last time this time it was almost tormented stare his eyebrows pulled together and blinks twice before he leaves swiftly for the doors leading outside shaking his head.

I didnt understand what came over him. I watched as he left leaving me standing there on my own without a backward glance.

"Bella?" a familiar voice spoke behind me.

.

**Authors note **

**CLIFFY!**

**haha hope you review and ill have the next chapter up sooner than expected..**

**review at least four reviews till next chapter im hoping to get thirty as a goal of mine so plese review and feel free to give in any ideas if you have any cause im not sure where im going with this.**

**Thanks,**

**liveinlove1804**


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer – i do not own twilight all right belong to Stephanie Meyer

After midnight

chapter 12

Previously in After Midnight

"_Bella?" a familiar voice spoke behind me._

_._

...

I wipped around. "Brent?", yupp that was brent alright with his slacker hair ruffled at the top of his head, wearing ripped jeans and a black shirt that showed off his muscles but im not going to go into that and not to mention he wasnt wearing a coat or brang a sweater with in forks it was kind of necessary. "what are you doing here?'', i said, striding over to him.

''well you know a simple hey how are you would be nice'' he said. Normally i would have laughed and said a come back but i was to focused, he could have noticed that Edward was a vampire or worse, that i kissed him or he kissed me, whatever.

"seriously?'' i said in a stern voice.

"woah what crawled up your ass and didnt die?'', he said eyeing me.

He didnt seem to notice. I was safe, i realized and turned to my left an exited out the door leading outside to the parking lot. Brent kept up to me just fine.

"woah.. woah woah .little miss princess upset,** someone call the king**,'' he yelled "_or chief" _he added cupping his hands together and yelling through as we walked across the parking lot. Everyone turned to look. And i mean everyone. Probably looking at the dork who decided to yell like a moron, and finding the moron with the new girl came as a shock. Upon hearing brent, the cullens looked over at us, and eyed us with curious eyes, and alice all chirpy waved at us, smiling.

I turned stunned,"look,'' i said getting in his face, "mister commander of dorkon, shut up or ill take that stake i know is in your back pocket and shoved up your ass, and i'll give you a reason to yell across the whole freakin parking lot,jeezz, whats with you,'' i said and turned around walking the rest of the way to my car. I didnt even look back.

I got to my car and unlocked the doors with the little key button on my key chain, and got into the car, shutting the door behind and threw my bag in the back seat and turned on the radio. The song was soft tune, whatever.

As soon as i started the car, the passenger door opened and in came brent. "out!'', i said as i waited my hand on the wheel and the other on the gear shift. But he didnt get out he jumped into the seat, completely ignoring my command shut the door and clicked the seat belt in place smiling at me as he did so. Jerk.

"i said get out.''

"hey my car and he looked forward to the windshield a triumphant grin set. I rolled my eyes, breathed a frustrated sigh, and revved the engine peeling out the parking lot.

"so what got you soo," i gave him a glare,''antsy.'' he said.

"your smelly self in my new car.''

'' hey , i smell fine, the girls love me" i roll my eyes and turn the winding road.

The view was covered in green. Everything was green. Moss. Gross. All the trees were covered with green slimy stuff, disgusting.

"righhht,'' i say exaggerating the word. I could see him eyeing me from the corner of my eye. "what?''

he recomposed his face and bent his head forward,"you hurt me, mouse.'' he said fake sniffling and clutching his heart.

"what?" i laughed unable to stop myself from laughing and to keep myself from looking back and forth between the road and him.

He started to cry and turned to face the passenger window not looking back at me. I could tell he was faking it. It was one of those where you just couldn't stop yourself from laughing of the lack of realness. Which brought me to swerve off to the middle of the road narrowly missing another car. It was a narrow two lane road, and let me tell you that scared the hell out of me. "nock it off,'' i say smaking him in the arm narrowly taking my eyes of the road for a millisecond, so not to hit another car.

"hey, not my fault your a terrible driver,'' he said looking me over and hiding his smirk with his hand.

"hey, im a great driver,'' i convinced myself.

''you keep thinkin that.'' he laughed.

"hey you think otherwise, i'll pitch your sorry ass out this car and leave you for the vampires.'' he gave me a stern look.

"you think they'll catch this, i'll stake them through the heart and shove garlic up there ass, before they suck me dry, which by the way will never happen" i laughed at that, he questioned me seriously.

"shove garlic up their ass? Really?'' i laughed out loud again.

''you know what i mean."

I wasnt really going the speed limit more like over the speed limit as we drove the rest of the way, then all of a sudden a shiny red convertible and a jeep with lights at the top pulled up behind us, then pulled into the opposite lane and pulled in in front of us, cutting us of.

Wow, those vampires really can be bitches.

Authors note

wow only a couple of days since the last update. I updated pretty quickly. Yeahhh.

This chapter was kind of fun, arnt bella and brent cute.. haha

Thanks for all the reviews. And those of you who added my story to their favs and alerts list

If you relized, the chapters are pretty short, if i get at least 6 reviews ill make the next chapter long, no gurantees those, ill try my best, that is if i get the reviews. And the people who added my story on their favs and alerts list id really appreciate it if you reviewed and left a comment, id love to know what you think.

Please review.


	13. Anyone think I should update?

Hey guys! Long time ohh my goodness! So I was wondering if anyone was still interested in this story of mine, seeing as it has been a very long time. Review, message if any of you are interested in me continuing this story at all? :)


End file.
